


Brat

by AventiaWolf



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, klon - Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AventiaWolf/pseuds/AventiaWolf





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Amanda_Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/gifts).

Ledwo zdążyli opuścić kanonierkę, a została ona zniszczona. Rzadko zgadzał się z poganianiem przez generała, ale czasami był mu wdzięczny za to, że nie pozwalał im się ślimaczyć, bo inaczej już byłby martwy.

Tak jak dzisiaj.

Szybko zaczął biec przed siebie. Strzał - unik, strzał - strzał, upadek na ziemię- czołganie się do bezpiecznego miejsca. Może, może gdyby nie to, że już od dłuższego czasu tak spędzał prawie każdy dzień swojego życia, to byłby teraz w całkowitej rozsypce. Wylądowali w środku bitwy i nie zapowiadało się na to, że mieliby robić jakieś postępy.

Postępy... Co on sobie myślał! Przecież kapitan mówił, że pełnią tutaj rolę wsparcia. Czyli wszystko szło po myśli. Przeciwników.

Udało mu się wreszcie dotrzeć do ściany, gdzie jeden z jego towarzyszy właśnie łapał oddech.

\- Nie ma to jak trafić w środek bitwy.

\- Przynajmniej tym razem nie zrzucili nas za linię wroga.

\- To była wyprawa…- zaśmiał się i sięgnął po swój karabin, po czym ruszył dalej przed siebie.

On sam złapał kilka oddechów i wyskoczył z bezpiecznego miejsca, po to, aby dalej walczyć z wrogiem. Strzał - strzał, strzał - unik, unik - strzał, strzał - upadek na ziemię, czołganie się - strzał. Podniósł się i oddał kilka strzałów, po czym znowu upadł. Dostał.

Udało mu się podnieść. Oddał kilka strzałów idąc cały czas naprzód.

Dostał.

Upadł.

Nie podniósł się.

**********

_Nie spodziewasz się tego dnia. Twoje życie jest niepewne i wiesz, że jesteś stworzony do wyższych celów. Celów, które odmienią życie wszystkim._

_Najpierw jednak musisz przejść odpowiednie szkolenie, a później co najwyżej liczyć na szczęście, dzięki któremu będziesz świadkiem zmian. Zmian, które wstrząsną całą galaktyką. Bo przecież walczysz o lepsze życie. Jesteś po stronie dobra. Pomagasz bronić słabszych. Starasz się chronić bliskie Ci osoby. Poświęcasz się dla nich każdego dnia z nadzieją, że kiedyś sam doczekasz lepszej przyszłości razem z nimi._

_Bo do tego zostałeś stworzony, czyż nie?_

_Ale wszechświat postanawia czasami zadrwić z Ciebie i Twojego przeznaczenia. Chociaż kto wie, może takie właśnie było Twoje przeznaczenie? Może tak powinno być?_

Z całej siły uderzył pięścią w łóżko, ale to nie pomogło. Nadal był wściekły. Ogarnęła go złość. Złość, bo za chwilę, ktoś inny przyjdzie na jego miejsce, ktoś inny zajmie jego pryczę, ktoś inny.

Zamknął oczy pochylając się. Łzy próbowały wydostać się spod jego zamkniętych powiek, ale walczył z nimi.

A później ogarnęła go pustka. Pustka, która już nigdy nie zostanie wypełniona. Bo on odszedł. Jego przyjaciel.

Jego brat.


End file.
